Helga's Twin
by MeekinPink
Summary: Something big goes off at the Pataki residence causing Helga to go into depression. That is until a mysterious girl shows up into her life. Will Helga finally reveal her big secret to Arnold?
1. Olga Gets Mad

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

Helga pushed and yelled her way thru the hallways of P.S 118. She was having an especially bad day today. Last night, as per usual, she was ignored and only yelled at if Big Bob was angry. But that's not the reason she was angry. Her perfect sister, Olga, had come home and tho Olga usually is the one that's lenient towards Helga, she yelled at Helga last night.

"Oh mommy, daddy! I'm in love!" exclaimed Olga.

"That's great Olga! Make sure he's a big smart man just like yur old man!" said Bob.

"What good that'll do her." Helga muttered.

"Watch it missy." said Big Bob.

"Oh, he is daddy! He's smart, gentle, caring! He even wants kids! 10 of them! 5 each!" Olga said.

"That's so wonderful honey. Kids can be a blessing." Miriam slurred.

Helga slumped in her chair as Big Bob stared at Olga uneasily.

"Olga, maybe you can hold out on having kids for a while."

"But why daddy? I want kids."

"Well, some kids dont turn out the way you want them to, and you'll regret it."

The table got quiet. Helga sat up and turned to Bob.

"Am I the child yur refering to?"

"I...I didn't mean it like that Olga."

"I'm Helga BOB! HELGA! YOU KNOW WHAT, I HATE THIS FAMILY ANYWAY! NO ONE CARES HOW I FEEL! NO ONE TREATS ME LIKE PRECIOUS OLGA! YOU WONDER WHY I HAVE THIS ATTITUDE, LOOK AT THE WAY YOU TREAT ME!"

"Helga! Please dont yell at daddy. He didnt mean it. He loves you. Right daddy?"

"OH PIPE DOWN MS SALLY DO-GOODER! I HATE YOU THE MOST! YOUR THE REASON MY LIFE IS DOWNHILL! I WISH YOU WERE GONE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK FROM ALASKA ANYWAY!? I SENT YOU THERE DELIBERATELY TO GET RID OF YOU AND-" Helga was goin on.

"You what?" Olga said.

"Yeah, thats right." Helga said. "I hate you."

"You know Helga, maybe on one likes you because you have a very low outlook on life."

"You know it bud." Helga agreed.

Then Olga stood up and started yelling at Helga.

"I TRY SO HARD TO MAKE YOU LIKE ME! SO HARD TO SCULP YOU INTO ME SO MOMMY AND DADDY WILL LIKE YOU! I KNOW THEY PUSH YOU AWAY, I KNOW! AND IT'S NOT FAIR! BUT YOU ALWAYS PUSH ME AWAY! IM TRYING TO HELP YOU BABY SISTER! YOU KNOW IM THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES YOU! YOU KNOW AND YET YOU HATE ME!" Olga screamed, tears filling her eyes.

"Olga please, stop!" Bob stammered, horrified that Olga had so much power in her.

Olga continued to yell at Helga about how conceited and untrustworthy she is.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE HELGA, MOMMY AND DADDY HAVE BEEN-"

"NO!" The parents yelled in unison.

"Olga! Go to your room!" Big Bob said dragging Olga out the kitchen.

Miriam stared at Helga. She didnt know whether or not to hug her or just walk out the room. "What would a good parent do?" she thought. Miriam cleared her throat and reached out to touch Helga's hand.

"Don't. Just leave me alone." Helga got up and walked out the house. Helga walked silently crying around town. Until she bumped into Arnold.

"Oof! Ouch. Umm...sorry Helga." Arnold said, helping her up.

Arnold held onto Helga's hand about 5 seconds before she slowly pulled away. She looked into Arnold's eyes and started to cry.

"Helga whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Arnold put his arm around her and lead her to the park bench. He sat her down trying to figure out why she was crying.

"Helga-" Arnold said, lifting her chin.

"I...I dont wanna talk about it Arnold. Get away from me." Helga got up but Arnold grabbed her hand. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME FOOTBALL HEAD!" Helga yelled, punching Arnold, sending him flying back.

Now here she is at school. She wanted to apologize to Arnold about last night. That is until she saw the black eye she gave him. It was pulsing and she felt to guilty that she ran.

"How did you get that Arnold?" the kids asked him.

"It was..." he turned to see Helga. Everyone looked at her.

"Helga did this to you?" Eugene asked.

"No. No, of course not."

"Then what happened?" Rhonda pulled on.

"Me and my grandpa were outside playing and my grandma opened the back door to tell us dinner was ready and Abner came running out and I lost my balance and fell."

"Oh."

"Do you really believe that?" Sid said to Stinky as they walked away.

"Yeah I guess, on a'counta I never heard Arnold tell a lie."

"I dont know." Sid said.

"Arnold, buddy, let me talk to you for a minute." Gerald said, pulling Arnold to the side. "What really happened? Did Helga punch you?"

Arnold sighed and looked over to see Helga still standing there. "It was my fault. I... made her mad. It's not her fault, dont worry about it. I'll be fine."

Arnold walked over to Helga. Helga backed away.

"Helga, its okay. Please, tell me what happened. Why are you acting like this?" Arnold touched her arm.

"I cant talk about it Arnold. But...I'm...I...I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay Helga."

"No. It's not okay Arnold." and with that, Helga walked away.

"I've never seen her act like this. Something is going on. I have to find out what." Arnold thought.

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE*:: Hope you enjoyed.! Please leave a review.! Thank you.! ;)**_


	2. Mystery Girl

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

"HEYARNOLDHEYARNOLDHEYARNOLDH EYARNOLD", sounded Arnold's alarm clock waking him up. Arnold turned off his alarm and stretched. He got up and got dressed. As he was walking downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast he saw his grandpa talking to a man, next to him stood a girl looking about Arnold's age dressed in all black. "That's creepy." Arnold thought. He stood and listened in.

"Please sir. It's only for a week. I dont have much money but I'll give you what I have. Please."

"How much do you have?"

"Here, here just take it all." The man shoved money into Phil's hand and ran off, leaving the girl behind.

"HEY WHAT A MINUTE! I DIDNT SAY YES! AND THIS IS ONLY 40 BUCKS! DANG-NABBIT!" Phil said running outside yelling after the man. He came back inside and shut the door. "Well, I guess your staying for the week. What's your name sweetie?"

The girl didnt say anything.

"Are you deaf? Can you hear me? Oh no! Pookie! Call the doctor! This girl is sick!"

"I heard you. I'm not deaf." the girl said coldy, that made Arnold shiver.

"Well then whats your name?"

"None of your buisness. Where am I sleeping?"

"Ohh no. Now look here missy, I dont know how you were raised but I dont tolerate behavior like that."

"Yeah, yeah. So where am I sleeping?"

"All the rooms are bare. I'll get you a mattress to sleep on is that okay?"

"Splendid."

"Come on, I'll show you your room."

"Hey grandpa."

"Oh, morning Shortman! I didnt hear you get up."

"Ummm, whose this?"

"Well I really dont know. Her dad dropped her off asking if she can stay a week. Then that crazy man threw 40 dollars at me and ran off. And I swear he was smiling as he was going away."

"He's not my dad." the girl said crossing her arms.

"Who was he?" Phil asked.

"As far as I know, my father is dead. Now can you please take me to my room?"

"Sure. You off to school Shortman?"

"Yeah. Just gonna grab some breakfast. Did grandma make any?"

"Yeah. It was suprisingly good. After you get dressed little miss you can walk to school with Arnold."

"I am dressed."

Phil checked out her outfit and shrugged. They continued upstairs and Arnold walked into the kitchen to find his grandma doing martial arts on the table. Arnold sighed. "I'm not even hungry anymore." he said. Phil and the mysterious girl came into the kitchen.

"Awwh, Pookie! Get off the kitchen table!"

"Quiet grasshopper!"

Arnold turned to the girl and said, "are you ready to walk to school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be football head."

"Please dont call me football head."

"Sure thing Oblong Jones."

"Can you please not call me any names besides my own? My name is Arnold." Arnold said sighing.

"Whatever."

They walked to the bus stop.

"You didnt tell me we were gonna be riding the bus."

"Is there a problem?"

"No. I just...dont have any money."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Arnold smiled at her and the girl felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"It's just a smile. Are you allergic to smiles?" Arnold asked jokingly.

"Yes."

Arnold stopped smiling and looked down the street for the bus. It was awkwardly silent. The girl cleared her throat.

"So, tell me about the kids at this school."

"Well, they all are really nice. Well, except for this one girl. But she's not all bad. I just think that she...nevermind."

"You've already started. Tell me the rest."

"She's been cruel to me since elementary and I don't know why. There are some occasions where she's nice but not nice enough."

"She sounds a lot like me. Maybe we'll get along."

"Besides you, she calls me football head too."

"Can you blame her? Have you seen your head?"

"I know it's oddly shaped," Arnold sighed. "I never really think about it until she calls me football head."

"It's okay Arnold. If it really bothers you that much, I wont call you that, okay?"

"Thanks."

The bus pulled up and Arnold and the mystrey girl got on. As they rode to school, Arnold talked about Helga and his encounters with her.

"She hit me last week. My eye is still sore but at least it going down."

"Is it covered with makeup? I dont see anything."

"Yeah. Please dont tell anyone. They keep pitying me and I cant take it anymore. My best friend doesnt even know."

"Your secrets safe with me."

"Well, here we are. Ready?"

"Sure."

Arnold and the girl walked into school and everyone stopped and looked at them. The mysterious girl made a fist.

"What, never seen black before? Keep it moving!"

Everyone started scattering for near doors.

"Wow. I've never seen people run like that away from anyone except Helga."

"Helga? Why does that name sound so familiar?" the mysterious girl thought.

_"This girl is a tough nut to crack. I knew we should've taken the other twin!"_

_"Now Kevin calm down. She's just a little misunderstood. We arent her real parents after all. Kids and their parents have a sacred bond, I've told you."_

_"Whatever. I still think we should get rid of her."_

_"Maybe if we send her to Helga and see what happens. Maybe they'll click and there will be a happy ending. Oh joy! Such fun!"_

_"There's no such thing as...you know what. I have Bob's number. I'm gonna call him up."_

"Hello? Uhmmm, girl? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh uhm, yeah. Hey Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Helga? Is she an adult? Will you take me to see her? Is she here?"

"Sure. Why so interested?"

"I just...Look, mind your buisness and just take me to her.!"

"Okay, okay."

Arnold and the girl walked around the school for about 30 minutes before going to the office.

"Can you page Helga Pataki to the office please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Helga withdrew this morning."

"She's gone? Great. That's just great!" the girl screamed.

"Would you like me to-"

"I can't believe this!" the girl said and stomped out of the room.

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE*:: I think I may have drifted a little, then got back on track. Just in case you may not get it at some point. Hope you enjoyed.! Please leave a review.! Thank you.! ;)**_


	3. Watch Your Back

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

"Hey, wait! Yo! Girl! Hey!" Arnold called after the mystery girl.

"My name's not girl!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. What is your name?"

"It's...none of your business!"

"Sorry. You dont have to bite my head off Helga. Uhm..."

"What?"

"Sorry. I, sorry."

"You know Arnold," the girl said flirtasously flipping her hair, and hooking her arm through his, "you apologize a lot."

"Sorry. I mean.."

"Its fine Arnold. Take me to class."

"Okay. Lets go."

"Hey Arnold, whose the girl?" Stinky said as Arnold walked in the class with the mystery girl.

"Yeah. Is she your new girlfriend? Boy howdy, she's a hunk. Hubba hubba." Sid said.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend." she said, crossing her arms.

"This is a new student. She's living at my house. I met her this morning."

"Cool." Stinky and Sid said smiling.

"Their smiles are creepy." she thought to herself. She turned to Arnold and he was looking over at a girl dressed in green plaid. He started to smile but the girl touched his arm. "Arnold?"

"What, huh, what is it?"

"Who is she?" the girl said, motioning at the girl in green plaid.

"Oh. That's Lila. She-"

"You like her."

"No I dont!" Arnold said blushing.

"Yes you do. It's all over you."

"Whats all over me?"

"The way you said her name, your body language. Your eyes."

"Shucks, Arnold's been in love with Lila forever." Stinky said.

"Yeah. She's honestly not that great tho." Sid said. Arnold shot him an angry look. "Heh, just kidding Arnold."

"She's not so pretty. I agree." the girl said, looking over at Lila.

Lila looked over and saw Arnold. Arnold punched Sid in the arm and the girl was staring at Lila. "She must be new." Lila thought, getting up and walking towards her.

"Hi. I'm Lila. It's ever so nice to meet you." Lila said holding out her hand.

The girl looked down at Lila's hand and back up at Lila. "I'm not shaking your hand."

"Oh." Lila pulled her hand back. "She's a bit rude." Lila thought. "Are you friends with Arnold? How do you know him?"

"Your asking a lot of questions."

"It was only two."

"Whats going on between Arnold and I is none of your business."

"I was just asking. You dont have to be snippy."

"Are you sassing me?!" the girl said holding up a fist.

"Oh-kay!" Arnold said, getting in between the girls. Arnold held the mystery girl back. "Lila, this is a new student. I was just showing her to her class."

"Oh. Thats ever so sweet of you Arnold. Good luck with that." Lila said, returning to her seat.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" the girl said.

"Look, I have to get to class. Promise me you'll be nice."

"Excuse me?"

"Be nice. Please dont fight with Lila."

"Hmph. Alright, I wont fight with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Arnold said blushing.

"Whatever football head."

Arnold sighed. "She's just like Helga, if not a tad worse." He thought. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Sid, Stinky. Will you watch her for me?"

"Sure thing Arnold." Stinky and Sid said in unison.

"Just like Helga, huh?" Gerald said to Arnold.

"Yeah. Well, her temper is worse than Helga's but she's much easier to control."

Well buddy, I say that you've taken a turn for the worst."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If she's just like Helga and worse than that means your life if ruined. I feel for you Arnold, I really do."

"She's not _exactly_ like Helga. This girl is nicer."

"We're in english class and you use the word nicer. Have you learned nothing?"

"Shut up. I-"

"Arnold, please report to the principal's office immediately. Please hurry."

The whole class said, "Ohhhh." Arnold looked at Gerald. He shrugged. Arnold got up and headed for the principal's office. On the way in, he saw Lila uncover her eye, as the nurse put an ice pack over it. "Oh no." he thought. He opened the principal's office door and saw Sid and Stinky holding the girl back from the principal. He sighed.

"What's going on here?" he said.

"Your friend is a menace!" the principal screamed.

"I told you to be nice. What did you do?"

Stinky and Sid let go of the girl and walked out.

"Your girlfriend got smart with me so I punched her."

"Why are you trying to attack the principal?"

"He waved his finger in my face."

"Geez. You_ are _worse than Helga."

"Arnold, I dont think your friend is mentally capable to go to my school."

"What? So now I'm retarted?!" the girl said stepping to the principal.

"Stop," Arnold said grabbing her, and pushing her towards the door. "go wait outside. Now."

"Fine."

"She's like a rabid dog. Damn." Arnold said shaking his head.

Outside the office, the girl took a seat in a chair next to the principal's office. Lila came out the nurse's office.

"You'll be fine Lila. The swelling should be gone by the end of the day. Take care."

Lila nodded. "Thank you ever so much. Gosh, I just cant believe she did that to me. I just met her."

The nurse smiled and closed her door. Lila looked over and saw the girl. The girl saw how bad she hurt Lila, then Arnold's face flashed in her mind. "I promised Arnold I wouldnt touch her but I did. She looks terrible. Wait, why do I care what Arnold thinks?" Lila stepped in front of her.

"Your going to pay for making me look like this."

"I dont think I should be the one paying for your parents mistake, Lila."

Lila was shocked. "Dont talk about my parents!"

"I wasnt. I simply said your parents made you look the way you do, not me."

"You'd better watch your back."

Arnold came out the office then he took a deep breath. He turned and saw Lila standing in front of the girl, whom he now knows the name of. He smiled inside becuz he knew her name. "What's going on here?"

"Well, I thought about apologizing to your friend but-" the girl started.

"You didnt apologize to me!" Lila said.

"I said I _thought_ about it."

Lila turned on her heel and walked out the office.

"Stupid wench."

"The principal said you could stay but you have-"

"Arnold, I really dont care. I dont think I should be in school. I have a bad temper."

"Your telling me." Arnold said shaking his head.

"Heidi, I-"

"_What_ did you call me?" she said turning to him, her eyes practically on fire.

"Heidi. Thats your name. The principal told me."

The girl pushed Arnold against the wall and he fell to the floor. She stood over him. "Dont .. ever .. call .. me .. that! Got it!?"

Arnold looked up at her. "She's kind of pretty at this angle." Arnold smiled. "Sure, whatever you say Heidi."

She threw up her hands and walked away.

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE::** **_Helga will be in the next chapter. I wanna get this over with so I can focus on like 4 other stories I'm writing at the same time.


	4. Untitled

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

"It's been a week and they still havent come lookin for me?!" Helga screamed. She flopped down on the hotel bed. "Well, I guess I expected that. I know they dont love me." Helga thought, then sighed. "I wonder if Arnold has been thinking bout me. Oh, what the heck am I saying?! Of course he hasnt! Arnold doesnt like me like me...he doesnt even like me. I'm postive Phoebe has been concerned. I should call her and tell her that I'm alright."

Helga took the hotel phone and dialed Phoebe's number. It rung three times before someone picked up. "Hello?" a woman said.

"Hi, Mrs. Heyedahl. This is Helga, is Phoebe home?"

"Oh! Helga dear! Yes, just a moment. Phoebe!"

A few seconds later, "Helga? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Pheebs."

"Oh Helga! I've been so worried! Where've you been?! I though something awful might've happened to you!"

"I'm fine Phoebe. I took Big Bob's credit card and checked into a hotel. It's just been hell since Olga came back. I hate my family so much."

"Helga, you could always come and stay with me. I'm sure my parents wouldnt mind."

"No Pheebs, I need some time to sort some things out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know it's okay to stay with you but, I just cant right now."

"I understand Helga. But what are you going to do? You cant stay in that hotel forever."

"I can try."

"Helga."

"Okay, okay. I'll figure out something."

They were silent for a moment. Arnold flashed in Helga's mind.

"Yo, Pheebs. Just, out of the blue, has...has...has..."

"Has what Helga?"

"Has...you know...has Arnold asked about me? I've been gone such a long time."

"Actually, come to think of it, he hasnt."

"What?"

"He's been quite occupied with this new girl at school. He's with her all the time."

"A new girl? What's her name?"

"Uhm...I heard Arnold say it before but before he finish she covered his mouth. All I know is that it starts with an H."

"So football head has a girlfriend huh? Great. I take sick for one measley week and already Arnold has moved on!"

"She lives at the boarding house."

"Thats awesome Pheebs. That makes me feel so much better."

"I apologize Helga."

"It's not you fault Phoebe." Helga sighed. She felt like crying. "Well, I guess I'd better go."

"Will you be at school tomorrow? Mr. Adewale is throwing a farewell party in class. He's quitting."

"Mr. Adewale's quitting? I dont want to miss that."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent!"

"Oh and Phoebe?"

"Yes Helga?"

"This conversation, never happened."

"Forgetting!"

And with that Helga hung up the phone. She wondered what Arnold's new girlfriend looked like. I wonder if she's anything like me. No, couldnt be. Arnold hates my guts. She must be like _Ms. Perfect Lila_. I loathe that wench. Whats so perfect about her? Oh Arnold, my love for you is as cool as the ocean. I walk around with total devotion. My love for you is so complex that it causes me to vex. 'Tis the only reason that I act a total stranger to you. Deep down you know it to be true. You see thru my total facade. I know there is a God. For he has bestowed upon me you. "Wow. That's good. I should write that down."

...

The next day at school, Helga was in the office.

"What do you mean I'm not enrolled?! I was here last week!"

"Your father came up here and said that you were going away and that he wanted you unenrolled."

"That big jerk! How could he do that!?"

"I could put you back on the roster but I need your parents consent."

"Forget it. I'm out of here."

Helga started to walk out of the office but the lady behind the desk called for her. Helga swung open the office door almost hitting a girl. The girl looked at Helga in bewilderment. The girl walked to the desk still shocked at seeing Helga.

"Yes, can I help you Miss Heidi?"

"Yeah. You can help by telling me, was that Helga _Pataki_?"

"Yes. It was."

"Oh my gosh."

"Something the matter?"

"No. I mean well...yeah. Don't _**ever**_ call me _**that name **_again, got it?!"

The lady was shocked, she just nodded.

...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:: **_Belive it or not, it took me quite a while to come up with that short of a poem. So, Heidi has finally seen Helga. I wonder what I'm going to make happen next? ;) _wink wink_


	5. Don't Go Heidi

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

I had to go the whole day without Arnold. I've been in school a whole month and I still dont know my way around. Arnold's friend, Stinky, (what kind of name is that anyway!?) tried showing me around. I refused his help. After I saw Helga a couple weeks ago, I've been so... happy? I dont know. I dont feel the way I did anymore. My sister. She's my sister. My family. I wonder if she saw me. She _is _my twin. She had to feel something in her gut. I want to talk to Arnold about this but how? He doesnt even like her. No one does. Everyone talks bad about her. She cant be all that bad. I'm not all that bad. They do say one twin is nice and the other is pure evil. I dont believe in that. At least, I didnt. I was bad, bad to the bone. Then I found out I had a sister, and... I guess my badness faded away. I really want to meet up with her. Talk to her. I want to see what shes like for myself. As I was thinking, I felt someone touch me. I swear, I must've jumped about 5 feet in the air. I turned around.

"Golly. I didnt mean to frighten you Miss Heidi."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"I just wanted to tell you school is over. The bell has rung."

"Thanks Stinky."

"Your welcome."

"Oh and Stinky."

"Yes?"

I grabbed his collar. "If you ever call me that again, I'll rip your tongue out. Understand?"

"Sure thing."

I let him go and walked away. As I waited for the bus, I thought more about what Helga would be like. i remembered where to get off at and how many corners I have to turn to get back to the boarding house. I opened the door and all of Gertie's animals ran loose. I squeaked. I'm still not used to that. As I was walking getting ready to open my room door, Arnold stepped out of his. He called to me.

"Heidi!"

"Arnold, we talked about that."

"Sorry. I forgot. How was school today?"

"Fine, I guess. Oh, I have your homework."

"Thanks. Did you make it to all your classes okay?"

"Yeah. Stinky helped me."

"Thats great!" he said a little too enthused.

"Sure."

"You know, I think Stinky likes you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Becuz he told me."

"Well then, if he told you, you shouldnt think that, you should know it." and with that I opened my room door. I was about to close it but Arnold held it open. "What is it Arnold? I'm kinda busy."

"I need to talk to you." his voice getting all serious.

"What about?"

"...Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Arnold walked in and sat on my bed. He looked up at me. I closed the door and pulled the chair away from the desk and sat in it. Arnold didnt speak for a while. Just looked at the floor.

"Arnold what is it?!" I yelled, making him jump.

"What? Oh, I forgot where I was for a second."

"Please Arnold, I need to..."

"Heidi..." I wanted to tell him off but the look he gave me...so...sad. "I need to tell you..."

"Tell me what Arnold?"

"This past month...I know we havent known each other long but..."

_"Where the hell is this going? Does his grandpa want to kick me out?" _I thought. _"Figures. I dont belong anywhere" _I sighed and stood up. "Its okay Arnold. You dont need to tell me."

"Huh?

"Your grandpa wants me out. I understand. That ass of a guy who brought me didnt pay him. Its okay. I'll find someplace else to live."

"No. No thats not-"

"I dont fit in. There's never room for me. My own parents didnt even want me!"

"What?"

"Whatever Arnold. I'm leaving."

"No. Thats not what I was trying to say."

"Yes it is! It's all I here! No one likes me! I dont belong Arnold! I dont even know why I'm here! Why would they give me up!? I didnt do anything to them!"

I could tell Arnold was speechless. I grabbed my bag that I never unpacked becuz I knew something like this would happen and ran out of the boarding house.

"WAIT! HEIDI COME BACK! STOP!"

I turned and I saw Arnold running after me. I sped up. I need to get away.

xXx

Back in my hotel room, I pull out my locket of Arnold. I hold it to my chest.

"Why must my longing for you grow so?" I sighed. "Arnold, your the only person to ever show me kindness. I've tried on countless occassions to win your affection, but I always screw up. I always do. I guess thats what my family sees. A big screw up. But you Arnold, your different...your not like anyone else. You see the good in people. Even me. You know deep down I'm a genuinely nice person. You try so hard to bring it out in me. But...I'm too scared to let anyone see the real me. I torture myself by obsessing over you when in reality...who knows. All the stuff you say and do for me..." I sat up abruptly. "All the stuff he says to me! All the stuff he's done for me! Arnold does like me! He may even like me like me! Thats it! I'm going to tell Arnold how I feel! No matter what the cost!"

As I'm running towards Arnold's home, I see a girl running. And I see Arnold chasing after her.

"WAIT! HEIDI! COME BACK! STOP!" He says to her.

I stop. Who is this chick. I step in the alley and watch. Arnold caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He says something to her and she pulls her hand away and ran again. Arnold watched her. I watched as well. She turned the corner. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Huh. Must've been that room service food. This is it Helga. This is your time to shine. Go for it. Just do it. I take a deep breath and walk over to Arnold.

"Hey foot-I mean, Arnold."

"Hi Helga." he says, sadly.

"Uhm...are you busy?"

"Kind of."

"Oh, well...I just want to talk to you about something."

Then there was a scream, the pain again, Arnold ran. I ran too. We turned the corner and the girl I saw was lying on the ground holding her stomach, a guy running away with her bag. Arnold called for him to stop. He turned to the girl and held her in his arms. For a moment, I swear I felt someone's arms around me. I turned but no one was there. What the heck is going on today? Arnold stroked the girl's hair.

"Heidi. You gotta stay with me. Your gonna be alright, I promise. Helga, please, call an ambulance. Hurry!"

"Okay Arnold."

I went in the nearest store and requested a phone. I called the ambulance and told them a girl was hurt. I gave them the street we were on and they said they're on they're way.

"They'll be here soon Arnold."

"Thanks Helga. Heidi, please...wake up. You cant leave me."

A tear ran down Arnold's cheek. Is this the girl Phoebe was talking about? Heidi? It started with an H. I studied her face. She looks familiar. Have I seen this chick before? Why am I feeling a wide range of emotions? I looked at Arnold.

"Heidi, dont go."

The girl grunted. "Arnold..."

"Yes?! What is it?!"

"Stop...calling me that."

Arnold smiled. "Sure."

xXx

In the hospital, Arnold stayed with this _Heidi _girl. I was brought here becuz I saw the guy who ran away with her bag.

"Out of my way! Do you know who I am?!"

"Dad?" I turned. Why is he here?

"Helga? So they called us down here for you huh? Where've you been little missy?"

"What do you care?"

"I care becuz my money's being burned up and I havent spent jack! What is this about? You dont look hurt to me"

"I'm not _Bob."_

"Well then I'm going home."

"Uhm, sir."

"What is it?"

"She's not the one hurt."

"Obviously! You know, you doctors are some quacks! I'm not going to be spending money and wasting gas over a little scratch!"

"Actually, your listed as emergency contact for a...Heidi Pataki."

"Heidi?" I said. Pataki? Thats my last name. That girl isnt related to me.

Bob looked over at Miriam. Their faces both guilty.

"Whats going on dad? Who is Heidi?"

"B, I think it's time we tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"She's old enough now."

"What is it? Someone tell me what the heck is going on now!"

"Sweety, you have a sister."

Miriam must've had too many _smoothies. _"Yeah, I know Miriam. Olga. Where is she anyway?"

"WHERE IS SHE?! IS MY BABYSISTER OKAY!? WHERE IS HEIDI?!" Olga said, sobbing, running into the room where we were.

"Excuse me?" I said, stumped.

"Great." Bob said.

"Oh, Helga...I didnt know it was you. I thought they said...nevermind." Olga said.

I threw Miriam's hands off me. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Hey, hey! Watch your mouth little lady!"

Heidi Pataki. Arnold's Heidi. Is she the same person? Baby sister...Bob and Miriam. Heidi Pataki. Oh. My. God. "Are you trying to say this Heidi is my sister?"

"Your twin sister."

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE:: Kind of planned on making this the last chapter but got bored while writing it. I'm gonna play Sims now. Post another soon! ;)**_


	6. So She Knows

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

Arnold was sitting beside Heidi. He promised he wouldnt leave her side and thats what he's doing. He took Heidi's hand.

"Heidi, wake up. Please."

"Son."

Arnold jumped and turned around. "Oh. Hey doctor. Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course. Her wounds should be gone by the end of this week."

"Why wont she wake up? Is she in a coma?"

"No no. It's just the gas. It all depends on her when she wants to wake up. But uh, her parents are outside. Maybe you know then."

Arnold stood up. He looked out the door. He saw Helga throw Miriam's arms off her.

"What the hell is going on!?" Helga said.

"Hey, hey! Watch your mouth little lady!" Big Bob told her. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Those are not her parents."

"Are you sure? They were..."

"I know for a fact that _those _people are not Heidi's family."

Arnold went back inside to Heidi. The doctor shrugged and walked up to them. When Arnold sat, he heard Heidi moan in pain.

"Heidi!" he yelped, putting his hand on her arm. "Your still hurt, you should stay still."

"I'm fine Arnold. I feel a little dizzy."

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Thanks."

"I'll get you a bottled water. Stay here. Dont move."

"Where am I gonna go football head?"

Arnold smiled. For whatever reason, he loves the way Heidi calls him football head. Arnold went out into the hall and saw the Patakis talking to the doctor.

"Like I told the nurse, I'm not paying for any scratches!"

Helga's not even hurt you big sack. What kind of parent wont even pay a doctor bill for their sick kid. At the vending machine, Arnold saw Helga sitting in a nearly empty room. He opened the door.

"Helga?"

"What is it Arnoldo?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"I heard your dad tell the doctor he's not going to pay for any scratches. Your not even hurt. And if you were...do you think your dad would pay..."

"Oh can it Arnold!"

"Huh?"

"My dad doesnt care about me! No one does! I dont even know why I'm in this crazy mixed up world!"

"Your wrong Helga. Someone cares about you."

"Yeah, explains why my parents have been hiding something from me all these years."

"Hiding what?"

"Hmph. Ask Heidi. I'm sure she knows."

"But, Heidi doesnt know you Helga. And I'm sure she doesnt know your family. She just moved here."

"Whatever hair boy. I'm out of here."

"Helga wait..."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted..."

Arnold pulled Helga into a hug. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry your family is such a pain."

"Arnold..." Helga said, touching her cheek.

"I gotta get back to Heidi. She needs me."

Arnold got a bottled water and went on his way to Heidi's room, leaving Helga in a trance. Helga shook her head and slapped herself.

"Get it together Helga. He's just being Arnold. Wait...Arnold likes Heidi? My sister?" She sat. "How am I going to tell him now and he's in love with my sister?" She sighed. "What a day."

xXx

"But why cant I live with you? Your my parents! My biological parents!" I protested.

"Oh daddy! She's hurt! Cant she just stay a few days?" Olga said with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Criminey! Everyone's against me today!"

"B, she is our daughter."

"Look, I dont have that kind of money! It's bad enough we already have Helga to deal with!"

"Helga?" I perked up. I dont see her, where is she? "Where is Helga?"

"I dont know who cares."

"Who cares? How can you say that?"

"Lets go Miriam, Olga."

"What about me?"

"Your not our problem anymore."

"What?!"

"I'm so sorry baby sister." Olga kissed me on the cheek.

She took one last look at me before closing the door. What the hell? This totally explains why Helga acts the way she does. My other parents treated me this way as well. I have to find Helga. I know how she must feel. I want to help her. I mean, we're all we have now. Arnold walked in with my water.

"Here. Do you want me to open it for you?"

"No Arnold. I'm not disabled. I can do it."

"Why were the Patakis in here?"

"Nothing. They're just a bunch of asses."

"I know. Tell me about it. And Helga, I just feel so bad for her. I know deep down she's a nice girl but the way she's been brought up, its just awful. I just saw her down the hall. She said that...do you know Helga? I mean, not what you've heard of her but have you ever seen her or her family before today?"

"No."

"Hm. I wonder why she said...it doesnt matter. The doctor said your well enough to go home. Would you like me to call my granddad to come and get us?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great Arnold, sure."

"Okay."

Arnold picked up the bedside telephone. I wonder what Helga said. She knows that I'm her twin? She saw me at school and didnt say anything. Bob must've gotten to her too. None of them care about me. Not even my twin sister. I'm nothing to them. I dont even exist. Why the hell did he bring me here?! I didnt know that I had squeezed all the water out of the bottle until Arnold stroked my hair.

"Arnold, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I dont understand."

"Ever since I've been here, I've bee mean and pushy. Your the only person thats been nice to me."

"Well, I was taught to see the good in everyone. Even the bad ones. People arent just bad for no reason. Theres something behind the story, always. That and..."

"And what?"

"I dont know if I should tell you."

"You can tell me Arnold."

"I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No."

"Scared if what?"

"What you might say."

"I promise you, I wont say anything mean. Tell me."

"Well...I'm nice to you becuz..."

"Becuz what?"

"Becuz...I think I...I...I think..."

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Ms. Olive..." she looked down at her clip board. "Oh, sorry. Wrong room." She walked out and I looked at Arnold. He's blushing so hard.

I touched his hand. "What is it Arnold?"

He moved his hand. "Grandpa's gonna be here soon. We should get going."

"But..."

"I'll tell you some other time."


	7. Heidi meets Helga

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

Back at the boarding house, all of Arnold's family were being so nice to me. I was locked away in a shell. I didnt want to talk to anyone. How can my own family not love me? These people dont even know me and yet they're being so nice. Arnold's grandpa brought me up a bowl of soup. Before he stepped out I said his name;

"Phil..."

"Yes?"

"Why havent you kicked me out yet?"

"Oh now, I wouldnt do that."

"But why? I dont have money and I know the guy who brought me isnt going to pay you."

"Life's not all about money. Besides, I think Shortman would be pretty upset if I got rid of ya'. Heh heh."

"Whats that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Phil left and I looked over at the soup. I picked it up and it looks like slop. I'm not eating this. A few minutes later I fell asleep. When I woke up, Arnold was creeping out of my room.

"Arnold."

He paused. He closed my door and turned around. "Sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"I was. What're you doing in here?"

"Just checking on you."

"I'm fine Arnold. I keep telling you I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I just want to help anyway."

"Arnold...do you like me?"

He blushed. He wriggled his fingers. "What makes you say that?"

"My family doesnt love me. Your family doesnt even know me and they treat me like a...part of the family..."

"Well, thats just how we are. We dont like for anyone to feel their left out."

"Thats real sweet Arnold."

Arnold gave me that same look he gave me at the hospital last week.

"That reminds me, what did you want to tell me at the hospital?"

He turned red. "Uh, I dont know what you're talking about."

"Arnold, dont play games with me."

"I kind of...wanted to tell you...that I, uh..."

"You love me?"

"How did you know?!" he said turning a darker red.

"Your grandpa kind of made it obvious."

"Grandpa..." Arnold said looking down.

"Look Arnold, I really appreciate that. But I-"

"DINNER'S READY!" we heard Gertie yell.

I got up. My stomach is so growling. I'm hungry as hell. Arnold grabbed my arm.

"You what?" he asked, tears welling up.

"Arnold..."

"Tell me. You dont love me back? You dont like me? Not even a little bit?"

"No Arnold, no. I like you, its just..."

"Just what?"

"I just..." I walked away from him. "I just...no one's ever told me they loved me before. I really dont know what to say to that."

"What do you feel?"

"I feel...I feel a lot of emotions."

"Which one stands out?"

"...I dont know."

"Take your time."

I took a deep breath. "If your wanting me to say it back, its not going to happen."

He looked hurt. He walked up to me, lifted my chin and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck.

"Hey Shortman," Phil said, opening the door. "Well well, I knew this was going to happen." he said with a grin.

I pulled away from Arnold. This is embarrassing.

"Uhm, grandpa..." Arnold said.

"I'll save your dinner Shortman. You two can finish up here."

Arnold turned to me after his grandpa shut the door. "Heidi..." he said, taking a step towards me.

I pushed him back. "No Arnold."

"What?"

"I...I cant do this."

"Do what?"

"_This! _I dont want to be your girlfriend!"

"But...why?"

"I...I just cant."

"Listen," he took my hand, "if you feel that your not good enough for me, then stop it. Your perfect. You shouldnt let anyone make you feel less of yourself. If no one is willing to love you then you should love yourself."

"I dont love myself. How can I? No one else has."

"Lucky for you," he lifted my chin again, "I'm willing to love you. No matter what the cost. And I'm gonna help you see that your worth it."

"Arnold, how can you say stuff like this? We're only in the 9th grade! Should we even be loving? Shouldnt we be out like, blowing bubble gum and stuff?"

"I dont think love has an approximate age limit. I know that I love you, and thats all that matters to me. I know that you have feelings for me too otherwise you wouldnt have let me kiss you."

"Oh Arnold..."

He kissed me again. We spent practically all night glued to each others faces.

xXx

"Helga, ol' girl, what a complete mess your life is. First your parents dont care about you, then you find out you have a twin sister, and worst of all the boy who you so desperately long for is in love with your newfound family. Yup. I've got to be the most miserable person on the planet." Helga said, talking to herself while walking down the street to nowhere. She stopped and looked up at the night sky. She sighed. "I remember when Arnold got everyone to turn off their lights just so we could all see the meteor shower. It was so beautiful. My beloved Arnold, I shouldve been more upfront with you, instead of bullying you because I was afraid of being hurt. You were always so nice to me and I totally blew it. I sent you into the arms of my sister. That girl must be some kind of angel if Arnold likes her. Unlike me, I was probably a demon in Arnold's eyes. That night on the FT_i _tower, I shouldve stuck with it. You didnt seem too upset on what I said." Helga sat on a park bench and put her head in her hands. She sighed and looked up. She could see Arnold's boarding house from where she sat. She stood up. "That's it. I know I've said this so many times before but this time, I'm totally going through with it. I just hope nothing bad happens."

Helga walked to Arnold's house. She made her way to the door but stopped when she saw Arnold's oddly shaped head from a window. She quietly climbed up the ladder and to the window she saw Arnold from. She gasped at the sight. She lost her footing and fell into the trash cans below. As she was standing up, she heard;

"Is anyone there?!" Arnold.

"Oh crap." Helga said, not knowing what to say.

"Helga?" Arnold called down.

"Helga?!" she heard her _sister _say.

"Uhm, hey how's it goin football head?"

"What're you doing down there? Hey!"

"Helga! Is it really you!?" Heidi yelled down.

"You bet."

"Oh my gosh! Come upstairs!"

"I dont think-"

"I'll come to you! Wait right there!"

"Heidi!" Arnold yelled after her. Arnold looked back down and Helga was gone.

"Helga!" Heidi said, rushing into the alley, but to find no Helga.

Arnold came up behind her. "How do you know Helga?"

"Well...I guess there's no reason to hide it now. She's my sister."

"Your sister?!"

"Yeah. I've only just found out about her. I came here to meet her. Obviously she doesnt care about me just like Bob and Miriam."

"Bob and Miriam are your parents?!"

"What arent you getting Arnold!?"

"Sorry. But, you guys dont look alike."

"Yeah. We're fraternal."

"You dont act like her."

"Oh contrare. From what I've gathered, I used to act just like Helga... and then I met you."

"This is all so bizarre. Your Helga's sister?"

"Yes Arnold. How many times do I have to say it?!"

_****AUTHORS NOTE:: I dont know what chapter this is but I'm only going to make 10 chapters. So this will be over soon.**_


	8. Flashback

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

~Heidi

I feel awful. I took a few days off from school. How can Helga not want to see me? I'm her twin sister for pete's sake! I know she wants to see me. She's never met me. Arnold and his grandparents keep checking up on me. I cussed Arnold out and he hasnt spoken to me since. I bet I hurt his feelings. I havent even showered since the day I saw Helga. About 30 minutes later, I was coming out of the bathroom and Arnold was just coming back from school.

"Hey Arnold." I said, awkwardly smiling.

"'Sup?"

"How was school?"

"School-ish."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Listen Arnold, I didnt mean what I said. I was just upset."

"I know."

"Then how come you havent been talking to me?"

"I figured you could use some space."

"I've been thinkin..."

He crossed his arms and waited. "About?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"I...wanna be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

He didnt say it happily. I thought he'd be overjoyed.

"Arent you happy?"

"Hmm...I dont know."

I was shocked. He showed a little smile and I knew he was joking. I playfully punched his arm.

"Arnold!"

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Well...my family apparently wants nothing to do with me and...your the first person to ever want...to be around me." I paused. "Love me."

He smiled, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright then." he said, draping his arms around my shoulder.

"Wait...you gotta make me a promise first."

"Whats that?"

"Promise me, that whatever happens, you'll never stop...loving me."

"You dont have to worry about that."

He kissed me on the tip of my nose and said, "I love you."

xXx

**FLASHBACK**

_"For pete's sake Miriam, push! Push harder! Come on! Give me my little baby boy!"_

_"It's a head! Push just a little more Mrs. Pataki!"_

_"AHHH!"_

_"Got it!"_

_"Yes! Give it doc! Let me see my baby boy!"_

_Miriam screamed. "There's another one!"_

_"Nurse! Take the baby!"_

_"Hey, wait a darn minute!"_

_A few moments later, out came another child._

_"Is it a boy? Its a boy isnt it?!"_

_Bob went to the baby ward to see his longed for twin boys. The nurse opened the blinds and showed him his two twins. One looked like Miriam and the other just like him._

_"Why did you wrap my sons up in pink blankets?" he asked the doctor next to him._

_"Uhm, Mr. Pataki, those are girls."_

_"GIRLS!? Dammit! I told Miriam to push me out boys!"_

_The doctor looked quizcally at the 'Beeper Salesman'._

_"Oh come on Bob. So what? We have two more girls. It'll be fine." Miriam said, when Bob told her what the twins gender was._

_"I told you when we got together Miriam that I wanted boys! I never wanted girls!"_

_"Daddy?!" Olga said tearing up._

_"What? Oh, hey Olga."_

_"Bob! You hurt her feelings!" Miriam shouted at him._

_"So what?! Thats not my problem!"_

_Miriam and Bob got into a heated argument, and Olga was crying all the while. A nurse walked in._

_"Excuse me, Patakis?"_

_"What is it?!"_

_"Uhm...its...if its not too much trouble, we're ready for you to name your children."_

_"Oy! Miriam, you take it."_

_"Hmm...how about...Helga and Heidi!"_

_"Helga?! Thats an obsurd name!"_

_"Do you wanna name her Bob?!"_

_"Whatever!" Bob left the room._

_"How do you spell those ma'am?"_

_A couple hours later, there was a couple looking in the window of all the babies._

_"Look at them Kevin, arent they so adorable!?"_

_"Yeah. Lisa, I'm sorry that I cant give you kids. You know theres nothing in the world more that I wanna do than to give you my children."_

_"I know Kevin. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Oh, give me a break!" Big Bob said, walking back to Miriam's room. He got a page on his beeper to call the owner of the Beeper Emporium. He found a payphone and called._

_"Bob! We have a crisis!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"We've gone bankrupt!"_

_"How?!"_

_"That stock of beepers that was sent over to Japan, they somehow wound up in the ocean and the Japanese sued us. We have no money!"_

_"That cant be right! I have a family to feed! My wife just had twins! What am I supposed to do now?!"_

_"I dont know. But I'm getting the hell out of here!"_

_"Wait, hello?! Hello?! Dammit! How am I gonna break this to Miriam?"_

_In Miriam's room..._

_"Does daddy hate me mommy?"_

_"No. He doesnt hate you. He's just upset becuz he wanted boys."_

_"I can be a boy for daddy! I'll be the best boy in the world!"_

_"No sweety. No. Your father will get over it. You just gotta...make your daddy see you. Be shiny. Your dad likes shiny stuff."_

_"Okay. I'll be a star. I'm going to be a star for daddy."_

_"Thats my girl." Miriam kissed Olga on the forehead._

_"Miriam," Bob said walking into the room._

_"DADDY! GUESS WHAT!?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm gonna shine like a star! I'm gonna be a star for you daddy!"_

_"Thats great. Get lost, I need to talk to your mom in private."_

_Olga frowned and looked at Miriam. Miriam nodded her head. Olga left the room._

_"What's wrong Bob?"_

_"The Beeper company has gone bankrupt."_

_"What?! Thats terrible!"_

_"I know. Its shutting down."_

_"We just had twins! What are we supposed to do now!?"_

_"I suppose I could work at the Deli...but that still wont be enough to feed all of us."_

_"Bob...we'll manage. I can work too. I can help Ms. Vitello with the flower shop. I've always wanted to be a flourist."_

_"No way. You have to take care of the twins...the twins! Thats it!"_

_"Whats it?"_

_"We're getting rid of the twins."_

_"NO! YOU CANT KILL MY KIDS!"_

_"I'm not talking about killing them. I mean putting them up for adoption. Lets face it Miriam, I cant supply us all."_

_"You cant make me get rid of my children!"_

_"You wanna bet?!"_

_Another heated argument. Finally..._

_"Fine Miriam! Fine! One kid! you can keep ONE!"_

_"Thanks Bob." Miriam wants both but knows the other will possibly find a better home._

_"I want to take Heidi."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?!"_

_"Becuz, you've already got Olga, she looks like you. This one, whats her name?"_

_"Helga."_

_"Helga, she looks like me."_

_"So?"_

_"So! This one will be just like me. She's going to rise to the top, I know she will. Its in her blood."_

_"Need I remind you, your bankrupt."_

_"Can it Miriam. We're takin her. Nurse! We're takin...what is it again?"_

_"Helga."_

_The young couple Bob saw earlier came up to him._

_"Excuse me...are you putting one of your twins up for adoption?"_

_"Why is that your business?"_

_"We want to adopt her!"_

_"No."_

_"Bob! They look like they will be great parents."_

_Miriam questioned them about everything. She decided they were suitable._

_-LINE BREAK-_

_A month later Bob got a call that the Beeper Emporium was back. The old guy who owned the place wanted to retire and he chose Bob to be the new leader. Bob had a new vision for the emporium, while he made the rise, Olga progressed to shine, Miriam started drinking becuz Bob became a big blowhard, meanwhile Heidi was a smart, beautiful, intellegent girl, as she got older she fell into the wrong crowd and tried to hard to erase her goody girl image while Helga, well, you know._

_****AUTHORS NOTE:: I hope that sums up the question why did the Patakis give away Heidi. Also, it should be clear that they forgot about Heidi. Bob with his blowhardness, Miriam with her drinking, Olga desperately trying to win over her fathers attention. No one had time for Helga or Heidi. Helga was halfway ignored but they only known she was there cause she made a scene. Heidi wasnt, therfore, she was forgotten. Two more chapters. Maybe Helga will get Arnold, maybe Arnold will chose Heidi...we'll see. ;)**_


	9. I'll Break Up With Him

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

~Arnold

I cant believe I have a girlfriend! I'm so excited. I've only had one before. Lila. Well, she was my girlfriend twice. In fourth grade and again in 6th. She dumped me. Though I wasnt all that mad about it. Now, I have Heidi. We have so much in common. It's still a little confusing that she's Helga's twin. No one's seen Helga. I tried going to her house and getting her and Heidi together, becuz thats what Heidi wants and I'll do anything for her. Her parents told me she ran away. I asked if they'd put out flyers or called the police, they said no, she'll be back. Heidi was nervous. She was scared something happened to her other half. I helped Heidi put up flyers. She took pictures of herself. She didnt have blond hair so she put on a cap and a pink shirt. She gave a smug look. She looked like Helga a little. The number to call is the phone I bought for Heidi since some hoodlum stole her bag weeks ago. Today, we're sitting in her room, making out. Her cell phone buzzes. She pulls back and runs her hand down my chest making me shudder.

"Hold on Arnold. Hello? / HELGA!? / WHERE ARE YOU?! / BECUZ IM WORRIED ABOUT YOU! / WHY NOT?! YOUR MY SISTER! /" she sighed. "I know. I felt the same way too. / Yes I did. I know exactly how you feel. / If you give me a chance then I'll love you! / Yes, Helga. / Yeah, they did. / How come?" There was a long pause. "Please, can we meet somewhere?" Heidi looked like she was about to cry, then her face lit up. "No, but I can get Arnold to... / Yes Arnold. / I dont...Arnold whats your last name?"

"Shortman."

"Yeah, thats the one. / He's my boyfriend."

I heard Helga scream 'what'.

"Whats the matter? Should I not be dating him? / Oh. / Well when do you want me to meet you? / Yeah. Thats sounds okay. I can be there. / I'll see you then. / Bye. OH ARNOLD IM SO HAPPY!"

She gave me a big kiss. Which made me happy.

"Do you know where the ice cream parlor?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I'm meeting Helga."

"Really? Thats wonderful."

"I know. I cant wait to see what she's like."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What?"

"I mean, what if she doesnt show? You'd be so hurt. I mean, its not like she loved you to begin with." I shouldnt have said that.

Heidi looked down. She wrapped her arms around me. I embraced her.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to say that."

"Its okay Arnold. But I want to do this anyway. I want to know why."

"Anything you want babe."

xXx

~Helga

Why am I so shocked that Heidi is Arnold's girlfriend? I mean, I saw them kissing. It was obvious. This is crazy. Why did I agree to meet her? Maybe deep down I want my sister to love me. I'd be nice to know what it feels like to have a relative love you. I wonder what she's like. I called Pheebs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, whassup Phoebe?"

"Helga, oh my gosh! Where've you been?! There's posters of you everywhere!"

"I know." I look down at the one I have in my hand. This doesnt look like me, it must be Heidi. She posed as me and put posters up everywhere. She really does care about me.

"...and I asked Gerald if he-"

"Yeah, yeah. I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Is Arnold...does he ever make out with Heidi? In school, I mean. Have you seen him do it?"

"Oh Helga...I dont know if I-"

"Just answer the damn question Phoebe!"

"Yes. He does it all the time."

"Does Heidi...like it?"

"Sometimes she looks uncomfortable but she always has a smile on her face when he stops."

I thought about all the times I've kissed Arnold. He was always repulsed. Yet he enjoys kissing the other me.

"Phoebe...do you think I'm...unloveable?"

"No! Why would you ask such a thing!?"

"You know why."

"Helga, we've talked about this. Pardon my french put your parents are total nutcases."

I laughed. Phoebe and her _french. _"You know, you're the greatest girl I've ever known Phoebe."

"Helga...your not thinking it again are you?"

"Thinking what?"

"The last time I heard this voice and you telling me this...you were trying to kill yourself."

I paused for a while. "No. I'm not thinking it."

"That was quite a long pause. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Phoebe! God! Now your even belittling me!"

"No Helga I-"

I hung up. Who does she think she is?! I look out the window and see Arnold and Heidi walking across the street from the bus stop. Oh God, why did she bring Arnold? Oh thats right, becuz he's her _boyfriend._ I sigh. Gotta get this over with. They walk in and Heidi looks around. She spots me and runs to me giving me a hug. I push her off.

"STOP THAT! We're here to talk not to get all mushy!"

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you finally!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Arent you the one that said you wanted to know about me?"

"Yeah. Okay so-"

"Wait." I look at Arnold. "Why are you still lingering football head?"

"I'm just...I dont know."

"Well leave!"

"Helga!" Heidi said, shocked.

"Oh shut up."

"Its okay Heidi. I'll just go and hang in Gerald Field for a little while. Call me when your done."

"Okay."

Arnold bent down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

_'What?! He loves her! What kind of shit is that?!' _I thought. I looked at her. She smiled. Arnold gave her another kiss and left.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?"

"He loves you?!"

"Oh, that...yeah."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you love him?"

She paused. "I dont know."

I sat back and crossed my arms. "I dont think you do."

"How come?"

"Becuz."

"Becuz what?"

I opened my mouth. Arnold walked back in.

"I forgot to give you this." he handed her a phone.

"Thanks."

"How would you have called me without a phone?" he said, obviously trying to make a joke. Arnold. He makes me sick.

"Thanks babe."

He kissed her on the forehead. Then he left. And yet...I'm still hopelessly in love with you. Why? This has been going on since preschool. We're in 9th grade now. I've got to move on. He did. With my sister no less.

"Helga? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"How come you ran away?"

"What are you, a cop?"

"No. I'm concerned."

"Dont be. I can take care of myself."

"Its becuz our parents dont love you isnt it?"

_How the hell did she know that?! _"Psh."

"I knew it!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"The people who raised me didnt love me either. Well...they did and then one day they just...stopped. I dont know what I did wrong. I started hanging out with these girls, they got into all kinds of trouble. I never did anything with them. I was always the lookout. I came home one day and I heard Kevin and Lisa talking. I heard them talking about you. I didnt put it together then. A few months later, they told me I had to go. They didnt want me anymore."

Tears fell down her face.

"I cried. They told me that my real parents wanted me back. I was happy. We got here and Bob told Kevin he didnt want to ever see us there again. _Or else_. Kevin, he took me to this boarding house and paid some guy to keep me there for a week. He said he's try and talk to Bob. Then I found out Kevin ditched me. I was stuck here. I met Arnold...he's the sweetest boy ever. He turned me around. He loves me. I havent been loved in so long...I dont even know what to say back. I've got feelings for him...but I dont know if its love. I wanna be with him all the time, I never want him to leave my side, I like making out with him..."

She went on and on about Arnold. I cant take this! I slammed my fists on the table and stood.

"I LOVE ARNOLD!"

"What?"

I saw everyone staring at me. I sat back down and lowered my voice;

"I love him. Ever since preschool. Bob and Miriam never treated me like a daughter. I was like...nothing. I was nothing to them. They wouldnt even give me a stinkin ride on my first day of school! It was all about Olga. Olga this and Olga that. They're still infautuated with her! She's in her thirties now! Why does she constantly keep mom and dad away from me!? I hate her! On the first day of preschool, I was all wet and muddy from walking all the way to school and he told me...he told me he liked my bow becuz its pink like my pants. At first I thought it was silly. We were kids. This fat tub of lard took my cookies and I was about to cry and Arnold gave me his. I smiled at him and then everyone started making fun of me. He was nice to me. The only person. Then I became mean. I didnt want to be made fun of anymore. I already had a lot to deal with at home and I was not going to let it happen at school. I wanted to tell Arnold but I didnt know if he'd love me back. I was scared of the what ifs. I bullied him too. More than anyone else becuz it was the only way I could be around him w/o exploiting myself. I finally told him..."

"What happened?"

"Just what I thought would happen. He was...I dont want to talk about it."

"Sister..." she grabbed my hand.

"I lied and told him that I...was lying. I got caught up in the moment and what I said wasnt true."

"Your so crazy in love with him."

"I even have a locket with his picture in it. I made a trash sculpture of him when I was younger. I threw it out."

"Why?"

"Becuz he made me mad one day and I didnt want to have anything to do with him anymore."

"Did he ever see it?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"But...he likes you. And...you like him. I've been obssessed with him for a long time now. I figure its time to move on."

"Helga...if you love him so much, I'll break up with him."

"Really?! I mean..why?"

"Well...your my sister. He's just another guy. Your my family and I'd rather have you in my life."

"I cant make you break up with him. It'll break his heart. I can tell that he really loves you...and I know you love him too."

"But..."

"No. Forget about it. Its time I move on anyway. Theres this boy who likes me anyway. I should quit toying with him and give him a chance."

"I dont know what to say."

We were quiet for a long time. I held out my pinky and said;

"Sisters?" I saw this on a tv show.

She stared at it. She smiled and wrapped her pinky around mine. "Sisters."

We hugged. Wow. So this is what it feels like to have a relative care about you. It feels...nice. We talked until the sun went down. We seen to have a lot in common. Well...she is my twin after all. Arnold came in.

"Heidi," he said.

"Oh, hey Arnold."

"I thought something mightve happend to you. I tried calling your phone."

"Oh, I turned it off."

"Why?"

"I wanted to spend time with my sister."

"I think I should go. Its getting dark."

"Really? Right now?"

"Yeah." I hugged her. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

"We should head home too Heidi." Arnold wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him and kissing her.

Ouch. Heidi looked at me. She sighed and looked up at Arnold.

"We need to talk..."

_****AUTHORS NOTE:: One more chapter. Hope you liked this one. Review! ;)**_


	10. Realization

_**I do not own nor am I affliated with the creators of Hey Arnold!**_

Arnold looked at Helga, she looked down. Then he looked back at Heidi. "Sure, whats up?"

"Well, this is kind of hard. I dont really know...Arnold your a great guy-"

"Oh I see. You wanna break up with me?"

Heidi shrugged and turned away.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing!"

''She told you something! You liked me this morning, on the way here, before I left this parlor. What did she say?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

***ARNOLD**

I was taken aback by the anger in her voice, but I was not willing to give her up.

"I'll talk to you how ever I wanna talk to you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Arnold, your being a jerk!"

"I'm being a jerk?! Your the one breaking up with me! After all the stuff my family's done for you! And I'm jerkish?!"

"I never asked for you to do that! I kept telling you I can make it on my own!"

"No you couldnt! Stop acting like this! Why are you acting like Helga?!"

"Dont bring me into this football head!" Helga said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Heidi.

"You know what Arnold, I never liked you."

Shocked. My anger subsides and I'm hurt now. Wow.

"But my sister has. She always has. She still does. She told me everything. She's in love with you Arnold. You think she's mean but shes not. She's just like me. Just give her a chance. I know she'll make you happy."

I look at Helga and she's blushing. Not this again.

"No." i say flatly.

"Why not?" Heidi asked.

"Look, I know that Helga likes me. And I know she was picking on me becuz she liked me but I just dont feel the same way. Helga's a nice girl and all but...she's not you Heidi."

"Yes she is!" Heidi said, snagging her hand away from me. "She's my twin! She's exactly like me!"

"I'm sorry but no. I just cant like her back."

"Give me one good reason!"

"I just gave you one!"

"Arnold please! I want my sister to be happy and the only way is for you to be with her! Her parents or Olga never cared for her! You were the only one who-"

"I said I liked her bow! I gave her my cookies becuz Harold took hers! Ever since then she's been nothing but mean to me! I never gave her any hint of me liking her back! I dont understand how she can be so fixated on me for all these years!"

Helga looked shocked. I shrugged. "I'm sorry Heidi. I really am."

"Don't apologize to me."

"I-"

"I dont want to hear it Arnold!" she said putting up her hand.

"Why are you making such a scene?!"

"I'M MAKING A SCENE?! ME?!"

"Heidi, calm down." Helga said, pulling her away from me. They walked outside. I walk outside too. Heidi turned and slapped me. WTF?!

"Arnold, why dont you understand how much this means to her?! What is so wrong with her?! She's just like me! She's my twin sister!"

I shrug. "I...dont know." I say, my voice low. Heidi steps back and looks at me like _I_ just slapped _her_.

"Why wont you go out with my sister? Whats so wrong with her?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I've given you an explanation already."

"I'm just not understanding how-"

"Heidi...its over. I dont...I dont want to do this anymore." Helga said.

"What? But I-" Heidi started.

"He's right. I really dont know why I'm so fixated on him. It's been years and I still love him. I should really move on. He has. With you...and thats okay. I'm fine with it. Really." Helga said, looking at both of us and then ran.

"Look what you've done Arnold!"

"What I've done?! I didnt do anything!"

"Now I have to-"

I grabbed her arm before she walked away. "Hold on!"

"Let go of me Arnold!"

"Heidi just let me talk to you for a minute!"

"Talk about what?! How you broke my sisters heart?!"

"How I-YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW HER YESTERDAY!"

"Arnold," Heidi sighed, she looked back then back at me, "I can tell you dont like my sister."

"Then why make such a scene? Why did you slap me?!"

"I know I just met her and all but...she is really just like me you know. I do find it odd that she's been fixated on you all those years and you never showing you liked her, but she's my sister and she's had it rough. I know I told you that I had it bad but everything was going great until I decided to hang out with these girls that got into all sorts of trouble. She said you were the only thing keeping her alive. If you hadnt always been nice to her, showing that not everybody is cruel, she would be gone."

"I know, I know all this. But I cant date her. It would all be based on a lie. I wouldnt be happy. Not like I am with you."

"Why do you like me anyway, football head?"

I smiled. "You came to me different. Your not like every other girl."

"Like Helga?"

I thought about it all. "I suppose if Helga hadnt always been so mean and selfish, it would be possible that I'd like her back. I know that she had it bad but to me it was only because she lacked compassion towards her family. All the love she couldve been giving them was being giving to me without my wanting it. I think that if she put so much amout of what she secretly was giving to me to her family, she wouldnt be so damn messed up."

Heidi didnt speak for a moment. "You know, that makes a lot of sense." **( to me it does, back to the story!.x)**

"You didnt start off mean to me. I guess I've had enough of Helga's "love". I really dont know what to say to her. We can still be friends."

"It's okay Arnold. I'm sure she'll understand. I have to go find her."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You and me? Are we still...girlfriend boyfriend?"

"Arnold," she cooed. She kissed me lightly on the lips. "I really do like you Arnold." I wrapped my arms around her.

**HELGA**

I watched Heidi and Arnold talk. I could hear every word. Could what Arnold said be true? Did I really put all my energy into loving him when I couldve been-no way! My stupid family didnt even care for me when I was just a child! But then...Olga always tried to get me to do anything with her and I was the one that pushed her away, and Miriam would always check on me when I'd be locked in my room no matter how drunk she always was, even Bob would even chat with me occasionally. But I was the one that pushed them all away. I only saw Arnold. And back in 4th grade when I left home on Thanksgiving to see what Arnold was up to, they thought something bad happened to me and put up flyers and Big Bob called the SWAT team. How could I not see it then? My family does love me. I was just obsessing over Arnold. There's only one thing to do now...I rounded the corner. Heidi was shaking her head and Arnold asked why. I shouldnt care.

"Hey Arnold."

"Oh hey sister! Are you okay? I was just gonna come looking for you." Heidi said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Look Arnold, I heard what you said."

"What I said?" he looked puzzled.

"I was standing close by. I heard everything."

"Oh my gosh. Helga I'm so sorry. I didnt mean-'' Heidi started.

"I know you did. And...I do too. I mean, I thought about it and I suppose that me being crazed over Arnold, I really didnt see that my family really did love me and I was the one pushing them away. Big Bob, Miriam, and Olga all cared for me but I was blinded by love, one-sided. I think I should give them all a chance before its too late." I hugged Arnold. "Thanks Arnold. You always somehow see light when other people see pure darkness. I dont know how you do it."

_**AUTHORS NOTE:: Okay well this is over now. Don't know if any of this makes sense to you but I stopped working on it for a while then when I came back to it, I just wanted it to be over. I will post a definite ending to tell what happened after Helga goes home, and what happened with Arnold and Heidi. But until then, reviews?**_


End file.
